Un rendez vous à l'église
by Perfect Day
Summary: Voilà, Hermione Granger est à Londres, il fait moche, mais elle a un rendez vous qu'elle ne veut absolument pas manquer ! C'est un OS :


Voilà bon, et bien, bonjour à tous

Ceci est ma première fanfic publiée, je pense que c'est à peine si ça vaut le coup de la lire, mais comme je débute, je serai ravie si l'une ou l'autre personne acceptait de me laisser une review afin de me dire ce que il ou elle en pense :)

Merci et bonne lecture !_  
_

_-----------------------------__-----------------------------__-----------------------------__-----------------------------__-----------------------------  
_

_Nous sommes près d'une église de la cité londonienne. Les cloches de celles-ci sonnaient dix heures du matin. Le ciel était gris avec de lourds nuages menaçants._

_Hermione Granger vient d'avoir son diplôme et s'est installée à Londres. Nous la retrouvons dans les rues mortes de ce froid jour de fin de semaine. Les Londoniens travaillent ou bien se sont cloîtrés chez eux, chassés par le froid hivernal. Et rares sont les passants qui hantent les rues, celles-ci n'en sont que plus grises. La seule tache de couleur sur tout ce gris est la chevelure brune d'Hermione, elle étincelle… De même que son sourire… C'est le sourire de celles qui croquent la vie à pleine dent. Et Hermione a de bonnes dents…_

_C'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle avance, au loin la cloche de l'église sonne et lui fait presser le pas._

- Ce serait le comble si j'arrivais en retard ! Pourquoi suis-je partie si tard !! Je me giflerai !!

_Les derniers coups ont sonné, et c'est courir qu'elle fait maintenant, vers l'église justement. Elle court du plus vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettent, et sa tenue, de bien mise qu'elle était, en perd toute bonne allure… Ses cheveux reprennent cet aspect sauvage qu'ils aiment tant avoir… Mais cela est bien égal à l'ancienne élève de Poudlard. Elle ne veut pas être en retard : "il" ne serait pas content. "Il", celui qu'elle aime et qui l'attend certainement déjà sur place...  
_

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était si loin, _pense t'elle en courant toujours, sa robe blanche volant littéralement autour d'elle… Et enfin, la silhouette de l'église apparaît autour de l'étroite rue._

_Sur les marches, quelques personnes endimanchées. Harry est l'un d'eux, raide et mal à l'aise dans un smoking visiblement trop petit pour lui, le tenant par le bras, comme pour le réconforter, Ron, son meilleur ami. Ils sont tous sourires quand ils voient leur Hermione arriver. Ron éclate même de rire devant le désordre complet de la tenue de la future mariée. Harry grimace plutôt et tire pour la quinzième fois en cinq minutes sur la veste de son smoking.  
_

_Elle se précipite vers eux, tout sourire, mais alors qu'elle va les rejoindre, elle se fait cueillir par la taille par un homme à la chevelure blonde bien connue dans les monde sorcier ! Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de crier de surprise et de peur mêlées sous l'attaque aussi inattendue que soudaine… L'homme, habillé de noir, dans son plus pur style Malfoyesque presse la jeune femme contre lui, la dominant de toute sa haute taille. Ses eyxu étincellent comme ceux d'un rapace qui vient de se trouver sa proie... et qui ne la lâchera pas._

_Sur les marches de l'église, plus personne ne bouge en voyant l'ex-mangemort récemment innocenté tenir aussi fermement dans ses bras la fragile hermione. Ron retient Harry, qui semble vouloir se jeter sur Malfoy, être qu'il déteste depuis le premier jour où il l'a connu._

- Ron lâches-moi ! Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance !!! A peine innocenté, il nous re-montre son vrai visage !! _Ron lui-même semblait sceptique..._ _Mais il finit néanmoins par répondre :_ Je suis sûr qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal... _Harry le regarda alors avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, mais rendu muet sous le coup de cette affirmation prononçée sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à la certitude du jeune Weasley._

_Lucius avait entouré complètement la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, entièrement encerclée par la prison de ses bras. Il murmura pour elle seule à son oreille alors que sa main lui caressait la joue :_

- Alors Melle Granger… Tant de gens rassemblés devant l'église… Même le grand héros est là pour vous… C'est le jour de votre mariage il me semble… Le plus beau jour de votre vie j'espère… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas sur la liste des invités ? Quelle négligence…

_Il lui tourna la tête de sorte à pouvoir l'embrasser délicatement avec de lui offrir un grand sourire, sourire qu'elle lui rendit bien volontiers en l'étreignant à son tour._

- Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais ! Il faut toujours que tu terrorrises tout le monde, mon cher futur époux !


End file.
